


我是你的神秘生物/I’m your cryptids

by QAQ



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: English, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: I heard about the cult priest thing but I never got the ending so I make Joseph and his twins become demons, and they threat Robert. Since in the game Robert cried like a lost child at the third date, I was and am still making up myself the previous story, that makes Robert to be so scared and tired and fragile. I'm thinking write another story about Joseph and Robert before Joseph shows his evil side, which will be the previous story of this one.This work is in both Chinese and English, because I think that will be more convenient for more readers there. And this is my first time to do this in English. I apologize for those mistakes you gonna find in my work, and I really welcome to correct my grammar in there‧★,:*:‧(￣▽￣)/‧:*‧°★*Hope you enjoy it.JosephXRobert，注意不分攻受。PG-13，设定Joseph及双胞胎为恶魔，是在游戏主角搬来之前的故事。第三次约会Robert哭得像个孩子一样，就脑补他是不是受了很多委屈不敢说什么的，刚好看到Joseph其实很黑的设定，但不知道游戏里的黑牧师到底是什么剧情就设定成恶魔了，所以有OOC的地方请见谅，OOC都是我的锅祝食用愉快





	我是你的神秘生物/I’m your cryptids

Robert睁开眼，已经是晚上七点了。他甚至不用看表：夕阳将他的窗帘染成了橘红色，还有他的床单，他的墙，甚至连瓶子里的威士忌似乎都带着一种橙汁的甜味。  
When Robert opened his eyes, it was already 7 pm. He didn’t need to even check his clock but only by judging from the view of his room: the sunlight dyed his window curtains in orange, also his sheet, his walls, even the whiskey in the bottle looked that it came with a little bit sweetness of juice.

  
恶，这个想法让他有点反胃，但他的肚子里没有什么能让他吐在马桶里。Betsy本来也在睡觉，她小小的身体在她的小垫子上团成一个圈，听到Robert在床上翻身发出来的声音，立刻跳起来，两只小爪子搭在床边上，在那里的白色上留下浅浅的花型爪印。老天，她这么小，而且她的腿太短了，只能用前爪帮助自己站立起来，那双大眼睛充满渴望地盯着Robert，湿漉漉的鼻尖在空气中一抽一抽着。  
Eww, that was gross; but it was so empty in his stomach to let him out anything from there to the toilet. Betsy was sleeping, too. She curled her little body on her little pad into a circle; when she heard the sound made by Robert’s flipping move on the bed, she jumped up almost immediately, and put her two little paws on the side of Robert’s bed, which left two light, flower-ish tans there. Oh my, she was so little with her tiny legs, so she could only stand next to the bed with the help of her front paws. Her eyes looked desperately to Robert, and her wet nose kept sniffing the air around him.

  
Betsy总让他想起Val。他是说，想起Val还不曾恨他的时候，那时候她也是小小的，趴在床边，想叫醒自己然后带她去街角的那个嘉年华玩。  
Betsy always reminded Robert of Val. I mean, the old time that Val haven't begun to hate him yet. She was also little and young, and leaned next to his bed, tried to wake him up and asked him to take her to the Carnival which located in that corner on street.

  
“嘿，姑娘。”Robert伸出手想摸摸Betsy的脑袋，但Betsy总是那么兴奋，只要Robert的手一举起来她就会伸出舌头去舔。Betsy的舌头很粗糙，但很温和，也很温暖。她舔在Robert的手心里，逗得他发出咯咯的笑声。  
“Hey girl.” Robert raised his hand and tried to pet Betsy on her head, however Betsy was so exciting, every time when Robert tried to reach her, she would lick him. The tongue of Betsy was rough, but also tender and warm. She licked Robert in his palm which made him giggled.

  
“来吧，我们来弄点吃的，然后我们一起去散步。”  
“C’mon. Let’s get you some food and we will take you for a walk.”

  
Robert坐起来，挠了挠被汗毛瘙痒的背部，伸展了一下筋骨，然后走去厨房，给Betsy开了一个罐头。牛肉的，闻起来很香。Robert也有些饿了。他转身打开冰箱，取出一瓶啤酒然后用力拧开，仰头灌下大半瓶。该死的，他永远也不会喜欢这玩意儿，喝起来像尿一样。但他还不想刚起床就浪费自己宝贵的威士忌：Betsy已经将罐头里的肉风卷云残般吃完了，现在正一脸期待地盯着自己。啤酒里的二氧化碳产生的饱腹感能支撑他走到他最喜欢的披萨店门口。  
Robert sat up and scratched his itchy back, stretched his body a little bit, then went to the kitchen. He opened a beef can for Betsy. The smell of the dog can be made Robert feel a little hungry, too. He turned around, opened the ice box and got out a beer, and he twisted it and opened it, then he drank the better part of the beer at one time. Damn it, he would never ever like this shitty drink, which tasted like piss; but he didn’t want to waste any of his good, precious whiskey: Betsy had already finished her can like a tornado, and now she was looking at him with full of excitement. The satiety caused by the carbon dioxide in that beer probably could let him make it to his favorite pizza house, he thought.

  
“来吧。”Robert正要给Betsy套上狗绳，她却跃过他的胳膊，在房间里狂躁地转着圈，喉咙里发出威胁性的低吼。  
“Let’s roll.” Robert was going to tie Betsy with her leash, but she hopped over his arms, ran round-and-round crazily in the house, and a growl in her throat.

  
“怎么了女孩？快来戴上你的狗绳。”Robert吹了一声口哨，但Betsy没有像平常那样听话地停下来，而是对着阳台不住地狂吠。  
“What’s the matter gal? Come and get your leash.” Robert whistled, however Betsy didn’t behave like usual, instead of barking to the direction of the balcony.

  
“Betsy！快停下！”Robert站起来，从夹克里摸出小刀——老天保佑它够锐利来割断一个人的血管——想去看看阳台那里有什么。一阵清凉的晚风将遮挡着阳台的窗帘吹起，但带给Robert一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“Betsy! Stop right there!” Robert stood up and found his knife in his pocket—god bless it was sharp enough to cut somebody’s throat—then he headed to the balcony. A cool breeze of the night flipped the curtain with waves, but Robert got goose bumps because of what he saw.

  
Joseph正站在那里，没有穿着平时那件傻的冒泡的粉色衬衣，而是他的那件黑色牧师服。他站在那里，面对着Robert跟他的斗牛梗，他的背后是即将沉入地平线的余日，金黄的光线虚弱地，极力朝远方伸去，但它能照亮的区域越来越少：金黄——橘红——粉紫——深蓝——然后是Joseph，他像是从太阳光中延伸出来的阴影，Robert看不清他的表情，但他就是感觉他他妈的在嘲笑他。这种想法让Robert不寒而栗。他握紧手中的刀。  
There was Joseph, standing in there, without that stupid pink shirt he always worn, but in his black priest suit. He stood steady, faced to Robert and Robert’s bullpit. The sun was almost gone; the golden lights were tried to reach to the faraway, but weakly, and the area of sky that was lightened by it kept decreasing: the color of the sky turned gold into orange, then pinkish-purple, then light and deep blue, then Joseph; he was back to the sun, and looked like a shadow came from the sunlight. Robert couldn’t tell his look, but he just felt that he was fucking mocking at him. The thought made Robert shuddered. He squeezed his knife tighter in his hand.

  
“嘿，你准备在我划烂你那张脸之前滚出我的家吗？我会很感激的。”Robert警告着。  
“You ready leave my place before I cut into your fucking face? I would be appreciated.” Robert warned the first time.

  
“晚上好，Robert，哥们。真遗憾，今天没有在教堂见到你。你还好吗？”Joseph从阳台踏进屋内，在墙壁上摸索着打开了电灯，白色的灯管伴随着交流电子在其中撞击发出的叮当声亮了起来。Robert看到Betsy挡在自己与Joseph之间，但随着Joseph的靠近而一直后退。  
“Night bro. Too shame to not see you in the church. You doing okay by yourself?” Joseph stepped into the room from the balcony, searched on the wall and turned on the lights. Those light tubes lighted the room with those tingling sounds. Robert saw Betsy was between he and Joseph. She tried to shield Robert, but every time Joseph approached, she had to stepped back a little.

  
“我不信教。我告诉过你了。现在滚出去。”Robert做出拳击的预备动作，那把小刀的刀背贴着自己的小臂。  
“I’m not the church guy. Told you before. Now get the fuck out.” Robert did the boxing move, prepared to throw his fist in Joseph’s face, and that knife lied straightly and closed to Robert’s wrist.

  
“哇哦，别那么紧张。真不敢相信你以前还那么喜欢我。”Joseph毫不畏惧地笑着，但这笑容满是捕食者预备出击的信号。  
“WOW, easy. I just can’t believe you used to so into me.” Joseph smiled, with no fear at all, but with something else, like a signal for a predator to starting its hunting.

  
“停在那别动，Joseph，最后警告。”Joseph一步步地走近，Robert一步步地后退。  
“Stop what you are now, Joseph, last warning.” Joseph stepped forward, Robert stepped back.

  
“不然你会怎样？一刀捅死我？你知道那没用，对吧？甜心？“Joseph站在Robert面前。他们明明身高相仿，但Robert总觉得Joseph高得可怕，他将他笼罩在他身体产生的阴影里。  
“Or what? You gonna stab me? You know that’s useless, right? Sweetie? Joseph now stood right here, in front of Robert, closely. They had heights which much alike, but Robert felt Joseph was horribly lofty; he felt Joseph’s shadow captured and trapped him.

  
Robert本能地挥出握着小刀的手，但在碰到Joseph的脖子之前，手腕就被他捏住了，而且本应在手心里的小刀不知道为什么消失了。Betsy发出呜呜的哀鸣，Robert看到在Joseph的身后，那对一直让他作呕的双胞胎不知什么时候也出现在这里，Christie正用两只胳膊死死将Betsy压在地上，而Christian的手里正拿着自己的小刀!  
Instinctively, Robert waved his fist that with the knife in his palm, however before his hand or blade reached Joseph’s neck, his wrist was caught up by Joseph, and the knife disappeared in almost one blink, like those twins who always made him sick showed in his room with no aware by Robert. Christie pressed Betsy onto the floor with his two arms, and Christian was holding his knife right now!

  
“抱歉孩子们，Robert叔叔的家里似乎没有安全剪刀。你们能处理好那个吗？”Joseph看着Robert笑着，那双眼睛眯成两条缝，对着自己身后的双胞胎说。  
“Sorry kiddo, it seems Uncle Robert doesn’t own a safe scissor here. You think you can handle that?” Joseph said to the twins who behind him, and smiled to Robert. His eyes squinted.

  
“当然，父亲。”双胞胎同时说到，听上去好像那里只有一个人似的。  
Of course, dad.” The twins spook at the same time, which sounded like there was only one person.

  
Joseph耸耸肩，他的一边眉毛翘得老高：“好吧，今天允许你们玩‘双胞胎的诡异异口同声’小游戏。“他由始至终没有回过头，而是一直看着Robert。  
Joseph shrugged, one side of his eyebrows raised highly. He said: “Alright, alright, I will let you play the ‘creepy twins speaking’ game.” He never looked back, but looked directly into Robert’s eyes.

  
“求你了，Joseph，让他们停下。Betsy什么都没做错。“Robert无法挣脱Joseph的桎梏，而当他看着自己的眼睛时，他的身体无法停止颤栗。他只能求饶，求面前这些恶魔放过他的Betsy。  
“Please, Joseph, make them stop. Betsy did nothing wrong.” Robert could not get over from Joseph. When Joseph looked at Robert’s eyes, Robert couldn’t help shaking. What he could do now was begging, begging even a little bit mercy from those monster-liked creatures for letting his dog go.

  
“这是对你的小惩罚。知道吗，Robert，我很喜欢你。但我更希望能在教堂见到你，跟我们友爱社区里的大家一起，你明白吗？“Joseph将头靠在Robert的肩膀上，他说话的声音通过Robert的身体传达到Robert的脑子里，比他平日的声音更低沉，像从一个无底洞传出来的一样。Joseph没有放开他的手腕，然后将另一条胳膊围在他的腰间，让两人的距离更近了，像在舞池跳圆舞曲一样。当闻到Joseph脖颈间的古龙水味道，Robert感觉要吐了：那些味道像尿一样的啤酒此刻正在他的胃里翻江倒海。  
“This is a little punishment for you. You know. I like you Robert, I like you a lot, but I do hope to see you next time in the church, you understand? With everyone in our lovable daddyhood.” Joseph leaned his head on Robert’s shoulder. His voice transported by Robert’s body to Robert’s mind, deeper, like it came from a deep pit without an ending. Joseph didn’t lose his hand on Robert’s wrist, and put another arm around Robert’s waist, which made they come closer, like a couple who was doing a waltz in the pool. Robert smelled Joseph’s cologne that around his nose, which made him sick so much: that piss-liked beer was now trembled like a storm in his stomach.

  
“我……“Robert被Joseph紧紧抱着。他能看到那对双胞胎，女孩用双手握着刀子，高高地举在头顶，然后他们的头扭成诡异的九十度，面无表情地看着Robert。Betsy一直在哀鸣，她呼吸地那么急促，Robert甚至能看到她背部正剧烈地上下起伏着。  
“I…” Robert was held tightly by Joseph, which he could see those twins beyond Joseph’s shoulder: the girl held the knife above her head, and both of them turned their head to a creepy 90 degrees and looked at Robert, without any expression on their faces. Betsy whined miserably and breathed so heavily, that Robert could tell her back was up and down like an ocean wave.

  
“我明白了！我明白了！让她走！你们这群变态、疯子！“Robert闭上眼，恐惧让眼泪从他的泪腺中涌出，肾上腺素让血液涌上他的脸颊。  
“I got it! I got it! Let her go you bunch of freak nuts!” Robert closed his eyes. Fear drove those tears popped from his tear gland. Adrenaline made those blood roared into his head.

  
Joseph抬起头，他还在笑。他用舌头将Robert的眼泪舔干，然后用它撬开了Robert的嘴唇，在里面粗暴地搅动着。除了咸味，Robert还尝到了柑橘的味道。Ew，但Robert只能张开嘴，迎接Joseph的侵入。  
Joseph moved his head away. He was still smiling. He licked Robert’s tears with his tongue, the he used it to pry into Robert’s mouth, stirred harshly. Beside the salty taste, Robert also caught a little sourness and sweetness of citrus from Joseph. Eww. But Robert could only open his mouth and let Joseph in.

  
“知道吗，教堂有免费的饼干跟橙汁“Joseph抽出舌头，用拇指将粘在Robert下巴的唾液抹去，然后他俯在他的耳边悄悄地说，”今晚还在墓地老地方见你。 “  
“Did you know we have free cookies and orange juice for our visitors?” Joseph pulled his tongue out, then rubbed the spit leaked on Robert’s chin with his thumb. Then he leaned to Robert’s ear, spook gently but no negotiable: “I still see you in the cemetery tonight, okay?”

  
“你他妈到底是什么东西？”Robert木然地盯着天花板。虽然他依旧闭着眼睛，但他知道那里是天花板他在脑子里回忆着那里的材质与颜色。  
“What hell are you? All of you?” Robert’s eyes remained closed. He faced upwards, pictured the materials and color of his ceiling.

  
“我是你心心念念的东西，Bob*。一会儿见。”说完，他吻了一下Robert的耳垂。他的嘴唇冷得不像人类。  
“Maybe I’m what you’re hunting, Bob. See you later.” He kissed on Robert’s earlobe. His lips were too cold to like a human.

  
Robert睁开眼，房子里只有他跟Betsy。他跪在地上，安抚着瑟瑟发抖的Betsy。他知道那不是梦。夜风将窗帘吹动，Robert感觉从未有如此寒冷。  
Once again, when Robert opened his eyes, there were only him and Betsy again. He kneed on the floor, tiredly, and comforted the poor Betsy who was shivering so hard. He knew that all of these were not a dream. Another breeze broke into the room, blew the curtain to make it flow. It was warm and gentle, but Robert felt cold that he never felt before.

  
完  
The End.

 

注：Bob为Robert英文名的大众昵称


End file.
